


Coming In To Her Own

by lar_laughs



Category: Castle
Genre: Castleland, Gen, LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis and her dad have a nice chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming In To Her Own

It was nice being a dad to a girl who still liked to give and receive hugs. Rick had heard all the horror stories of parents who woke up one morning to discover their nice, polite children had morphed into back-talking monsters who couldn't stand to be around their parents except when they were handing out food or money. While he'd done all he could to ensure that Alexis loved him, even the best plans had the potential to backfire.

"You really are the best dad in the whole world." She surprised him with a hug, coming up behind him when he was engrossed in the newest Stephen King novel when he hadn't expected her home for hours still.

"I am? I mean, I am. And you are the best daughter in the whole world." He returned the hug, happy to stay in this moment for a bit longer. As she stepped away, he tried not to sigh. "Do you want money?"

"Nope."

Rick pretended to be surprised. "No? Wow. Okay, then you want your curfew extended on Friday."

"If you extended my weekend curfew any more, I'd never have to come home." She laughed but he found he couldn't laugh along with her. "I just wanted to thank you for my new sweater."

"Your-" he started to say but stopped. So what if his mother had picked it out? He'd been the one to put the parcel on her bed. "You're welcome."

She was almost out of the room before turning back around. "And be sure to thank Gramma for me. She's got excellent taste."

"She's got excellent taste," he muttered as he went back to the novel in front of him but his concentration was broken. "So much for having a polite child. She hugged me. The gall of the girl."

It was nice being a dad of a girl who still liked to give and receive hugs but sometimes he wished she'd just asked for money and kept the sarcasm to herself. She reminded him too much of himself at that age… and this one. Oh, how he feared for the next generation now that his daughter had come in to her own.


End file.
